


Eyes, look your last

by sailorkittycat



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Loki Angst, Loki Posing as Odin, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 22:06:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8685166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorkittycat/pseuds/sailorkittycat
Summary: Karina discovers that the All-Father isn’t quite who he appears to be





	

She had finally come to see him. Granted it was him as the All-Father, but Loki wasn’t about to get hung up on the details of her visit. She looked ethereal standing there dressed in a shade of green so deep; it may have been mistaken for black on the first glance.

“All-Father” her voice sounded soft compared to the hush of the room, and pained too, Loki noted “I’m sorry to have disturbed you but I need to speak with you urgently.” Her head was bowed in response, and Loki’s hand itched to run his fingers through the raven black hair. It had grown since the last time he had seen her, and the tips of it curled just shy of her elbows.

“You may approach Karina” Loki spoke, nodding to the guards who closed the doors and ceased to frame Karina in gold. Her steps echoed through the Great Hall, and Loki bit the insides of his cheeks to hide the wicked smile that threatened to spread across his face. How surprised would she be when he revealed himself to not be Odin? Would she cry in relief? Laugh in joy? The anticipation of her reaction was almost too much, and Loki struggled to keep his composure as she approached to kneel before him.

“I thank you for your time All-Father, but I am troubled.”

“Speak freely, my child. Let me relieve you of your burdens.”

She looked up at him; her eyes were still the same shade of honey brown though angry, red lines broke through the white. Troubled indeed, Loki thought to himself, gritting his teeth together at the thought of someone upsetting his Karina. He watched patiently however as she fiddled with her golden necklace, the familiar green jewel contrasted beautifully with the brown of her skin, and Loki felt a swell of pride at the sight of his gift still adorning her neck.

He had found it in the aftermath of some idiotic hunt Thor had dragged him out on; the glint of the green had caught his eye along the river’s shore and he had stepped off of his horse to inspect it further. The constant lapping of the water had smoothed it, and Loki instantly thought about how Karina would like it. It had felt warm in his palm, and was deceivingly heavy, but nevertheless he had tucked it into his pocket, saving it to give to Karina who adored it at first sight. They sat together in the palace gardens while the sun sank into the sea behind them, and Karina told Loki about how certain jewels could hold certain powers. She recalled several, including Svíagris, Andvaranaut, and the Mind Stone which had intrigued Loki the most.

“I don’t think this gem contains any such power” Loki said, making her laugh at his disappointed tone.

“It has a power much stronger embedded in it” she said, giving him a mysterious smile “can’t you feel it?” She encouraged him to hold her hand, with the stone sandwiched between their palms.

“It just feels warm.”

“Warm with our love” she corrected “and heavy with it too.”

Loki opened his mouth to argue against her theory, but she pressed her index finger against his lips “Let me believe that you’ve given me the most powerful stone of all, I know it’s the truth.” So he swallowed his arguments, instead offering to have it made into a necklace so that she could always wear their love close to her heart.

Loki stood from the throne, moving towards Karina “you still choose to don this jewel, even though its donor is a criminal?” He cups the gem in his hand, and to his surprise it feels cold as glass and just as light. Karina looks up at him, her long eyelashes are wet with tears but her voice doesn’t falter.

“The man who gave me this was not a criminal.”

“He became one.”

She ducks her head but doesn’t say a word. A thousand questions buzz through Loki’s mind, stinging him with painful memory after painful memory. The crimes of the past might not have been able to be rectified, but it got him to where he was. He was finally King. Wasn’t that what mattered? Not what you did to achieve your goals, but that you achieved them? He let go of the gem, walking around Karina who was still as a statue.

“You still love him” it wasn’t a question, but Karina’s whimper acted as a reply regardless. His hand touched her shoulder, and he felt pride course through his veins at the sight before him. Karina was still loyal to him. She was his; his love, his companion, his queen.

“I don’t want to” she admits “please, send me back home to Vanaheim where I’ll promise to dedicate myself to my studies.”

Loki considered Karina’s plan, it was one that made logical sense. Vanaheim was known for it’s wisdom, and she’d be where she had been born. The politics of Vanaheim had been increasingly stable, especially that now her brother had proven himself to be worthy of his kingly title. “Won’t you be lonely in Vanaheim?”

“I wish to be alone.”

“Stand and look upon your King” Loki said, rolling his shoulders to let the magic fall off him as easily and as soundlessly as silk would.

Karina obediently stood, turning to meet, what she thought were the aged eyes of a King who had known her, her entire life. Instead she met young ones that knew her. Her eyes well with tears, and they flow freely down her tragic face; a perfect mask of horror at the sight before her.

“Loki?” She can barely form his name in her mouth, it’d been months since she last heard it, let alone said it. It was the name that got caught in her throat every time; the one that she would mouth to herself like a prayer.

She had once been the girl that every woman envied and every man desired. Her presence was always welcomed, for Karina became known to be pure of heart, an acclaim she’d been flattered to wear. She rescued animals, read to the elderly, played with the children, and had somehow caught the eye of the dark prince of Asgard. She had grown up alongside the princes, so many had assumed she’d marry one of them, though which one had become a popular question at the time. Even the King and Queen had taken sides, with Odin naturally favouring Thor as a worthy suitor, and Frigga instead suggesting Loki. More people than not had put their money on Thor, with him being the first born, whose sunny disposition suited Karina’s well. Yet, her softness had instead evoked something in reclusive prince Loki, who struggled for a stretch of time to name the fluttering feeling in his chest.

It was all for nothing. The news of Thor’s banishment and Loki’s ascent to the throne had made her uneasy. Then the reveal of Loki as not just a traitor, but a Frost Giant had confirmed her fears. People began to whisper about her, suggesting lies about her involvement with Loki. For the most part she brushed them off, focusing on the mourning of her lost love. News then arrived of a certain horned God taking control of Midgard, and Karina could scarcely believe what she was hearing from Thor. She begged him to take her down to Midgard; maybe she could speak to Loki and convince him to give up his umber dreams. Thor reassured her that he would bring Loki back alive, and he kept that promise, but Odin had forbidden her to visit, saying that it was part of his punishment. It felt more like punishment against her but she abided. People became more vocal about their suspicions of Karina, and she was asked by the King to remain in the palace until the news blew over. She was trapped in the building, not permitted to leave the grounds that had once brought her so much comfort. Now they felt like prison. She often thought of Loki, of how he must have felt in a real prison. She wondered if he thought of her. The announcement of his death had felt official to her, unlike the last time Loki had disappeared she had held onto the hope that he was still alive, but now she felt it in her heart. She wasn’t afraid of the rumours that surrounded her anymore, but she did want to leave. Maybe home in Vanaheim she could learn to heal with the help of the vast libraries, and her studies. She would go home, be reunited with a brother she didn’t know and dedicate herself to her studies. Perhaps she would be worthy of her title again.

Loki guided her hand up to his cheek, revelling in the constant flood of tears that cascaded down her round, flushed face. He felt real enough under the pads of her fingers, cool and smooth, with the sharp cheekbones that she would once press kisses upon. How she had once cherished this face. Now it made her want to scream.

“It’s me, Karina” Loki whispered, his feral grin made his teeth look like blades to Karina. She dropped her hand from his face.

“No” she shrank away from him, almost falling down the steps to the throne if Loki had not caught her and pulled her close to him. She closes her eyes, momentarily trying to find amenity in his arms but her mind races through all the horrible things he’s done and she pulls away.

“What’s wrong, love?” His brow crinkles, this wasn’t going quite to plan “we can be together now, you and me, like we used to be.”

She shakes her head almost violently “You killed people!” The words taste bitter on her tongue, but she can’t stop herself.

“You can’t expect me to love someone who’s committed such atrocities!” She turns away, running down the final set of steps before Loki grabbed her shoulders, turning her around again. She struggled against his grip, and she knew that he’d leave marks from such force.

“They lied to me Karina” Loki hissed “They told me I was destined to be king, when it was really to die!”

“They were right!” Karina shouted “As far as I’m concerned you are dead.” She rips her necklace off her neck, throwing it at his feet before turning to run away. Loki closes his eyes.

“Is everything alright, All-Father?” The guard at the door asks, after noticing Karina’s exit from the hall.

“It does not concern you” Loki said coldly, ignoring the guard’s hurried apologies. He picks up the necklace; the stone is almost as cold as he is in his true form, and it crushes easily in his hand as if made of paper. The setting sun’s rays illuminates the dull green stone; powerful no more.


End file.
